


The road to gold

by EvilCharmingFic (Regina4Ever)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina4Ever/pseuds/EvilCharmingFic
Summary: Prompt 4 of ECWeek5: Illness/Injury. Regina and David meet as children at the rinks. They train side-by-side for years as their relationship evolves through their teenage years. Fighting illness and injury, will they make the Olympics team? EvilCharming. Cover by @OQFaith.





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter 1: To start it all

 

Five-year-old Regina Mills had never been allowed to fail and when her mother, Cora, walked her to the Storybrooke ice rink in a cold Saturday morning, Regina knew she had to be the best. However, she soon found out that standing on two sliding blades on an icy surface was not her strongest suit and she ended up sliding on her butt more often than her skates, much to her mother’s despair and ire.

 

That first disastrous lesson ended up in a harsh punishment and more private skating lessons to bring Regina up-to-speed, so to speak, with older children who had been skating for the past several years. 

 

Regina had learned to loathe the shiny new skates that hurt her feet and was looking forward to a horseback riding lesson from her father, who had just returned from his latest business trip. When her mother entered her room shortly after 8am, the young girl knew there would be no trips to the stables today.

 

At 9:30 am, Regina was once again on the ice, practicing her swizzles. Her feet and ankles hurt but her mother had made it clear that they wouldn’t go home until she could do 6-8 forward and backward swizzles in a row.

 

On the verge of tears, Regina tripped and fell down hard on the ice. She cried out but unlike most parents, Cora didn’t rush to the ice. Regina wiped down her tears and brought her feet underneath her: they were hurting. All she wanted to do was to go home and take a long bath but she knew that this wouldn’t be in the cards until she managed to skate to her mother’s expectations.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Regina jumped at the question. She followed the hand that was extended toward her to the face of an older boy, who was smiling down at her. She swallowed and nodded before taking the boy’s offered hand. With very little effort, he pulled her to her feet. “Are you ok?” He inquired. “This was a pretty bad fall.”

 

Regina wiped the snow from her knees and nodded.

 

“If you bend your knees more, it will help you stay on your skates.” The boy released his hold on Regina. “Let me show you.” He skated away from her and came back using forward swizzles, accentuating his movements so Regina could later copy him. “Your turn, now.”

 

Following the boy’s instructions, Regina attempted her forward swizzles once more. To her utter surprise, she managed to do three in a row, squealing excitedly. The boy laughed at her reaction. “You’ll master this in no time!”

 

“Thank you.” Regina said sincerely. “I’m Regina.” Regina removed her glove and extended her hand to the boy, who took it.

 

“I’m David. Nice to meet you, Regina.”

 

ECECEC

 

“Are you ready?” Regina smiled up at a very nervous David. This was the moment they had both been waiting for for the past five years: regionals.

 

“Yeah.” David shook his arms, trying to release some of the tension. Placed seven after the short program, David knew his chances to medal were pretty slim.

 

Regina cupped his cheek. “You’re going to be great.” She kissed him softly, mindful of spying eyes. “You’ve got your triple combinations and your spins are wonderful.”

 

“But I can’t do a quad.” David knew his chances weren’t good.

 

“But artistry matters too.” Regina argued back. David wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. They had been dating for six months now, hiding their relationship from everyone in fear that Cora would discover them.

 

“This is my last chance to make the National team. I can’t let my mother down. She’s sacrificed so much for all of this.” 

 

Regina rubbed David’s back. Ruth had sacrificed everything for her boy and even though she had always supported her son in his endeavor no matter how high he had ranked, Regina understood the pressure he was under. He wanted to show his mother that all her sacrifices hadn’t been in vain. Much like she wanted to make her mother proud of her. “David, you may not have a quad yet but you can skate clean. That’s more than most of your competitors out there.”

 

David leaned down so his forehead touched Regina’s. They both stayed silent, conveying more with this simple touch than they could with words. 

 

_ ‘Group 5. Take the ice!”  _ came the announcement.

 

“That’s me.” David stood up straight, taking one deep breath to calm his nerves.

 

“You’re going to do great!” Regina smiled at him. “Your strength is the free. You can climb on that podium.”

 

David cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. “Thank you.” He paused. “For believing in me.”

 

“Always.” She whispered as David released her to walk to the rink. “Wait!” She called him back. She removed the tree-of-life pendant her father had given her for her fifteenth birthday and fastened it around David’s neck. “For good luck.” She offered as an explanation.

 

David kissed her forehead before heading out for the warm-up before the competition. Regina waited a few more minutes before making her way to the spectators’ stand, where her parents were waiting for her. “Where have you been?” Cora barked suspiciously.

 

“Bathroom.” Regina shrugged as she answered. Her father hid a knowing grin. Unbeknownst to his daughter, Henry had walked onto the two lovebirds after practice a month ago and had actively protected Regina’s secret ever since.

 

“Cora, give the girl a break. We’re here to enjoy the competition.” 

 

“Henry, when I want your opinion, I’ll ask.” She admonished her husband. “Now, Regina, watch Matt Gil carefully. He’s the next US Champion and it wouldn’t hurt your career if you were seen with him.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes but bit her tongue. She had eyes only for David. He did a few triples in the warm-up and Regina noticed the unsteadiness. He was nervous about the competition and it was affecting his legs.

 

David was the first to go in the pack of five and despite his nerves, he managed a clean program with very few mistakes for the judges to deduct any points. But David had been right: without quads in his program, his technical score was much lower than his competitors. For him to medal, they would have to commit several mistakes, a very unlikely event.

 

Regina locked eyes with David sitting in the kiss and cry, waiting nervously for his score.  _ “David Nolan has earned a score of 193.2 in the freeskate.”  _ came the voice after several agonizing minutes. Regina squealed excitement: this score will definitely land David a spot for Nationals.

 

“Regina, contain yourself!” Her mother scolded. “This peasant boy may have a few minutes of glory but his career will be short-lived. He can’t even afford proper skates.”

 

Regina was fuming inside. David had saved for months to be able to afford his skates and his mother had surprised him with a new pair for his birthday. She remembered the texts he had sent her that day. “I’m sorry, Mother.” She replied in a flat voice.

 

“Watch!” Cora ordered. “It’s Matt’s turn.” Regina found that she didn’t care about the golden boy. As far as she was concerned, David’s secured spot was worth more than the Gold Medal Matt was sure to win. 

 

EC   
  


“And don’t underrotate your triple axel. You’ll be the first to perform this trick in a sanctioned event. This is your ticket to the National Team!” Cora said excitedly as Regina laced her right skate. With only a few minutes before her group was called, all she wanted was David’s comforting embrace. Instead, she had to suffer through one of her mother’s lectures. 

 

“Cora, how about we let Regina concentrate? I think she could use a few minutes alone.” Henry suggested.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Regina spoke quickly before her mother could place one of her long tirades. Without a single word of encouragement, Cora left the locker room. 

 

“You’ll do great.” Henry kissed the top of his daughter’s head before following his wife toward their seats. He crossed path with David on his way out and offered his congratulations to the young man. Against all odds, David had taken the Bronze in the men’s event.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Henry chuckled at the formality. “How about you call me Henry.” The old man said as he patted the teenager on the shoulder. “And I think Regina could use a pep talk.” He nodded towards the locker room.

 

David frowned. “I…”

 

“It’s ok.” Henry interrupted. “I’ll make sure Cora stays far away from the two of you.”

 

David nodded his understanding. “Thank you.” He said before joining Regina. “Hey, gorgeous.” He called out as he kneeled in front of Regina. The brunette kissed him deeply, needing him to calm her nerves.

 

“My mother is expecting me to do my triple axel.” She started in a panic. “David, I don’t think I can.”

 

David frowned. Regina had suffered an injury not so long ago. “How is your ankle?”

 

The panicked teenager shook her head. “I don’t think it’s strong enough for me to do that landing safely. Not at the end of my program.”

 

“Then don’t.” He took her hands. “You’re the best skater out there. You’re sure to medal and make it to Nationals. Take it easy. In a few months, this injury will be behind you and you’ll be able to land it in time for Nationals and to make the team! Regina, you’re going to Worlds!”

 

Regina smiled at his confidence. “I just wish that for once I could be good enough for my mother.” 

 

David caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs. “You are perfect for me.”

 

Regina leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss. “I love you.” She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had been wanting to say the words but afraid that her feelings were not reciprocated. 

 

“I love you.” David asserted in turn. 

 

_ “Group 5 to the ice!”  _

 

“That’s me.” Regina whispered, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

 

David extracted a small jewelry box from his pocket. “For good luck.”

 

Regina opened it slowly and gasped at the beautiful heart-shaped pendant. “David, it’s gorgeous!” The teenager helped Regina secure it around her neck. 

 

“Now, go get that Gold!” He kissed her and walked with her as far as he could without being seen by Cora. “Do your double and that spot is yours.” 

 

Regina nodded before making her way to the rink for warm-up. She was the third to go in her group and she tried to avoid eye contact with her mother as her competitors took the ice. 

 

_ “Representing Storybrooke’s rinks, Regina Mills!” _

 

Regina skated to the middle of the ice, waiting for her music to start. She managed her first two jumps without any problems but fumbled on her spin, a mistake that would cost her a Gold Medal but not her spot at Nationals. Nonetheless, one quick glance at the stern look on her mother’s face told the young girl that silver or bronze was unacceptable. Regina swallowed as she prepared herself for her triple axel. However, she didn’t get enough height and fell hard on her already injured ankle. She felt the bone break and Regina collapsed on the ice, screaming in agony.

 

“Regina!” David called out as he jumped over the guard rails and rushed to his girlfriend’s side. Regina was holding her ankle in pain. “It’s ok, baby.” He shushed her as the paramedics and her coach scrambled to her side. “They’re going to take care of you.”

 

ECECEC

 

“Regina, it’s about to start!” Henry called his daughter. 

 

“Coming!” The old man heard the unmistakable sound of her crutches on the hardwood floor. After four surgeries, Regina’s ankle was finally stable enough for her to start light physical therapy. As his daughter made her way toward their expansive living room, Henry settled the snacks and drinks he had prepared earlier on the table in-between the two armchairs.

 

“Have you talked to David?”

 

The brunette shook her head. After his outburst at regionals, Cora had forbidden Regina to see him. What would people on the committee think if she associated herself with a nobody? “I’m sure he’ll do fine.”

 

“I’m sure he will, honey.” Henry helped Regina settle comfortably on the chair.

 

“When is Mother coming back?”

 

“In a couple of days.” Henry responded evasively. She had spent the last few months looking for a new coach for Regina after hers had quitted on the spot at regionals. Mr Gold had warned Regina not to attempt her triple axel and he knew that Cora had played a heavy hand in Regina’s decision to disobey her coach. But he couldn’t, in his good conscience, allow a young girl to be harmed under his watch. He had warned both Regina and Cora that she may never be able to compete after this injury but Cora had refused to listen, threatening the man’s life for even uttering such nonsense. Since then, Cora had spent most of her time -and money- looking for a coach.

 

Regina shrugged and looked back at the screen. “Daddy, what if I can’t skate anymore?”

 

Henry reached for his daughter’s hand. “How would that make you feel?”

 

Regina shrugged once more. “I don’t know. I like skating because… because I could see David. But if I could see him outside the rink…” Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. She hadn’t been able to spend any time with him since regionals and it was tearing her apart.

 

Henry squeezed his daughter’s hand in comfort. “I think you should do whatever makes you happy. And if you no longer want to skate, that’s fine. If you want to go back on the ice, I’ll do everything I can to make sure you get to realize your dreams.”

 

Regina looked away. Was going to the Olympics really her dreams? It was her mother’s for sure but she wasn’t sure about her own feelings on the subject. She wanted to go with David but if he was out of the equation, would she still want to compete?

 

_ “From Storybrooke, Maine, David Nolan.”  _ the commentator announced on the TV.  _ “After a disappointing short program, David would need a near perfect free to even dream for a tenth place finish.” _

 

_ “That’s right, Tom.”  _ came a feminine voice.  _ “This is the first Nationals for this young skater, having failed to qualify in the last two years and I don’t see him make the national team this year.” _

 

Regina rolled her eyes. True, David had trouble in the short but his freestyle program should pull him up considerably. As David skated across the ice, Regina could tell that something was wrong. He wasn’t able to land any of his jumps cleanly and was struggling with the most basic moves.

 

_ “His nerves are getting to him.”  _ The male commentator stated.  _ “This is a disappointing performance for this young athlete.” _ He finished as David attempted one last jump, which resulted in a hard fall on the ice.  _ “Ohhh! This is really too bad. His last chance to make the National Team before an Olympic year.” _

 

“He was too stressed.” Regina commented. “He can do these jumps in his sleep. He taught me how to land my triple toe!”

 

“Honey, David will get another chance.”

 

Regina looked away as the camera zoomed in on David’s face in the kiss and cry. This was unfair! David had worked so hard to reach this level! But in the end, his nerves had gotten the best of him. Regina couldn’t blame him: he was all alone in San Jose with no one to cheer him on. His mother hadn’t been able to afford the trip to California.

 

“You should text him.” Henry offered.

 

“Mother forbade me to talk to him.” Regina felt completely broken. David had been a constant presence in her life and the last few months without him had felt like a heavy chain had been wrapped around her neck.

 

Henry reached for his own cell phone in his back pocket and handed it to Regina. “She’ll never know.”

 

Regina took the phone eagerly and composed a short message. “I asked him to call me back on this number.” She said tentatively.

 

“You can keep my phone for tonight. I’ll get you another one tomorrow.” Her father stood and placed a kiss on Regina’s forehead. “One that your mother won’t know about.” He winked at his little girl.

 

ECECEC

 

“Regina will be happy to see you.” Henry encouraged the young boy. 

 

David tightened his grip around the stems of the flowers he had brought Regina. After the scene Cora had caused at regionals, he hadn’t expected Henry Mills’ car waiting for him after practice. “Is … is it ok for me to be here?” He asked for the umpteenth time.

 

“If you mean, will my wife have a fit if she finds you here? She probably will. But that’s my problem.” Henry would no longer stand by idly as Cora was slowly extinguishing any rays of hope in their daughter’s life.

 

Henry opened the door to the therapy room and pushed the undecided boy through the threshold. “David!” Regina exclaimed as soon as she saw him. She waved from the parallel bars she was currently using to support her weight. 

 

David forgot all about Cora and rushed to Regina’s side. “Regina!” He was so happy to see her that no other words made it past his lips.

 

The brunette smiled as she pointed towards the flowers. “Are those for me?”

 

David looked at the lilies he had been holding in surprise. “Oh! Yes...yes, there are for you.” He handed her the bouquet.

 

Regina shrugged and chuckled slightly. She couldn’t release the bars to take them. David blushed in embarrassment. What had he been thinking asking Henry to stop at the flower shop on the way to the rehab center? Of course, Regina wouldn’t know what to do with them. He was thankfully rescued by her physical therapist. “Let me take them for you.” The blonde offered.

 

“Thanks, Emma.” Regina smiled at the woman who had been by her side every step of the way during her recovery.

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” She turned toward David. “Step in-between the bars and help Regina, would you?” She half-ordered David before walking toward the back of the room where she could find a container for the lilies.

 

David executed himself, his hands hovering over Regina’s hips, ready to steady her should she need it. “How… how have you been?” Regina asked him hesitantly.

 

“Ok. Gold is making me work on a new short program. Something that would relieve the pressure from the free.” He answered, unconvinced. Without a quad, David would never place and he was far from even attempting one.

 

“That’s good.” Regina encouraged. “What does your mom say about it?”

 

“Not much. She’s trying to be supportive but she can’t support the both of us financially. I started working at the garage after practice. Michael has been more than accommodating on the hours.”

 

Regina cupped his cheek. “I wish I could help you.”

 

“You did. You are. I… Just by being my friend.” They both wished they could be more but with Cora’s interference, they had settled for the few moments Henry could give them.

 

The man was standing in the back, observing the young lovers. He remembered being in love once, before his father had agreed to a marriage of convenience with Cora. Resigned to his fate, he had tried to find love but Cora was only interested in power. She had to succeed at all cost and she was grooming Regina for the life she was never able to get for herself. He resented her for it but considering that her family owned most of his businesses, he didn’t dare defy her.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Cora was furious. She had come back from her trip with the perfect coach for her daughter only to find her with her peasant boy. “Don’t you think you have caused my daughter’s enough pain?” Cora screamed as she walked toward a cowering David. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and David could have sworn she was trying to burn him to a crisp.

 

“Mother!” Regina begged, placing herself between her mother and David. Unfortunately, her ankle wasn’t strong enough to support her weight and she started falling only to be caught by two strong arms.

 

“You’re ok?” David asked her as he helped Regina steady herself. 

 

The commotion had also propelled Emma back to Regina’s side. “Regina, did you put any weight on your ankle?”   
  


The brunette shook her head, still visibly shaken. “David caught me on time.” She turned around and sank into his embrace. 

 

Emma let out a breath of relief before addressing the young man. “Can you help her to that table over there? I just want to make sure she’s ok.” David nodded and lifted Regina in his arms, carrying her to the therapy table Emma had pointed to. He was joined by Henry and the two of them helped Regina lie down on the table.

 

“This is all your fault!” Cora snarled at the boy.

 

“Enough!” Henry growled. “YOU have done enough!” Regina stared at her father in shock. He had never once raised his voice, especially against her mother. “How is she doing?” He asked Emma in a softer town.

 

The doctor was moving Regina’s ankle, making sure that the teenager hadn’t suffered any more injuries. “David caught her just in time.” Regina sank against David’s side. She had been looking forward spending some time with him after physical therapy since her mother wasn’t due back until tomorrow. Of course, fate had something else in store for her.

 

In the commotion, everyone had ignored the lady accompanying Cora but the old woman had observed the scene with renewed interest. She had only accepted to take the trip to Storybrooke to meet with Regina so she could get Cora out of her life. She had had no intention on training Regina. As far as she was concerned, the young girl’s career was over. At least her solo career.

 

“I should wait outside.” The old woman finally spoke when the conversation turned toward a family fight.

 

“Don’t be silly!” Cora mollified. “You’ve traveled all this way to meet Regina.” The young girl perked up at the mention of her name. “Regina, honey, this is Mrs Lucas. She has agreed to be your coach.”

 

David’s and Regina’s jaws dropped open in shock. “Anita Lucas?” David asked, finally finding his voice. “The two-time Olympic champion?”

 

The old woman chuckled. “That was a lifetime ago. Nowadays my students call me Granny.”

 

“Your students?” Regina frowned.

 

“Yes, honey,” Cora started, “Mrs Lucas is teaching at a rink is Boston. But she has agreed to come here to see you skate.”

 

“No.” Granny corrected. “I came here to tell the both of you what I’ve already told you in Boston. Regina will never compete again. Her injury is too severe.” Regina’s heart stopped at the comment. Despite what she had told her father, she wanted to skate again. “At least not single.” Granny amended, to everyone’s shock. “I’ll be honest with you, girl. Your solo career is over. You will never be able to go through all the required jumps in a program. But you have a chance in pair and I have a perfect partner for you in mind.”

 

“Who?” David asked worriedly. Pair skating could be very dangerous, especially for the lady.

 

“You.” Granny answered flatly.

 

“Me?” 

 

“Him?” Cora cut him off. “Absolutely not!”

 

Granny sighed and shook her head. “You asked me here for my opinion. I’m giving it to you. A lot of pair skating rests in the partners trusting each other completely. And regardless of what you may think of this young man, your daughter trusts him. When she fell, she didn’t try to catch herself. She implicitly knew David would. As for you, young man, I know you won’t let anything happen to her.”

 

“But he is a single figure skater!” Cora argued back.

 

“Yes. And maybe next year, he’ll make the top ten. But he has no chance at an international competition. All the young men these days are doing quads. David simply doesn’t have the build for this. But his broad shoulders and strong arms will be perfect to lift your daughter.” Granny turned to Cora. “You asked me here to give you my sincere opinion on your daughter’s chances. I just did. Now, if you really want me to coach her - and we both know you’re running out of options -  this is my condition: I’ll train both of them. Do we have an agreement?”

 

Cora was seething but the old hag was right on one point: they didn’t have a choice. No one wanted to coach Regina after her career-ending injury. “What do you need?”


	2. For better of for worse, in sickness and in health

#  Chapter 2: For better or for worse, in sickness and in health

 

Regina tightened her grip on David’s hand in the kiss and cry. They had made it to Nationals and with their strong performance in the free, they had a chance to make it to the podium. She felt Granny’s hand on her shoulder as she whispered to the both of them. “No matter what the judges think, you did a perfect program. Not a single mistake. You should be both proud of yourselves! You’ve accomplished so much in a short year!”

 

Granny had worked with Emma to get Regina safely back on the ice. In the meantime, they had made sure David and Regina could practice pair moves safely in the confined of a gym. A lot of their performance rested on David’s ability to throw Regina in the air and catch her safely, and to lift her up above his head. Consequently, while her ankle was still healing, Regina had spent most of her practice time in a harness, hung from the ceiling, so David could learn the motion of lifts and get used to the way Regina distributed her weight in the air.   

 

_ “Regina Mills and David Nolan have earned in the free skate: 137.43.” _ Apparently the judges agreed with Granny. This score landed them in the first position and with only two pairs left to skate, they were guaranteed a bronze medal.

 

As the crowd erupted in cheers, Regina hugged David tightly. “We did it!” She whispered to him. “We made it!” They would probably be named as alternates on the National Team. They may never get the chance to compete but at least, they were on the radar of the selecting committee. 

 

As David and Regina made their way to the winner’s booth, David stole a kiss from her. Regina smiled against his lips, feeling free for the first time. Although she knew the kiss had probably sent Cora in a rage, Regina knew her mother would not comment on it. After all, they had become America’s sweethearts and in Cora’s book, any publicity was better than none.

 

“Next year, the Olympics!” Regina told David excitingly as they sat down on the comfortable seats.

 

“Where you will be the first woman to do a quad throw jump.”

 

“Where WE will be the first pair to do that move.” Regina kissed his cheek. “I can’t throw myself that high in the air!”

 

ECECEC

 

“Bronze, Regina? You really need to step up your game a year away from the Olympics!” Cora berated her daughter. Back in her bedroom in Storybrooke, Regina took her Bronze medal and displayed it proudly on her shelf. “I thought you and David were performing triple combinations for your side-by-side? This would have earned you a silver and a spot at Worlds instead of being named as alternate!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mother! David hurt his knee at work a couple of weeks ago. It was safer to do a clean double than risk a triple!”

 

“Is this boy holding you back? I can talk to Granny. We can find you a better partner…”

 

“NO!” Regina screamed. “I already have a partner! David is perfect for me! Can a bronze be enough for once? Can I just be enough?”

 

“Regina, I just want what’s best for you…”

 

“No you don’t.” Regina interrupted. “You want what’s best for you! You don’t care about me or David. All you care about is seeing my name in magazines!”

 

Cora snorted. “Right now, all I’m seeing is that America’s sweethearts nonsense. When are you finally going to date someone who deserves you?”

 

“I LOVE DAVID!” Regina screamed. “Why can’t you accept that? Why can’t you accept him?”

 

“Regina, that’s enough! I won’t let you marry someone who can’t even afford to take you out to dinner besides that burger joint on Main Street!”

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. She fister her hands, digging her fingernails into her palms. The pain was usually enough to soothe her anger but not today. Regina had weathered through insults after insults but she couldn’t conceive a world where she wouldn’t be able to date David. And since she had failed to give her mother what she had wanted on her own, Regina knew that Cora wouldn’t hesitate to marry her off.

 

Feeling the sudden need for fresh air, Regina stormed out of her room, grabbing the keys she had left on her dresser in the process.

 

“REGINA!” Cora yelled after her daughter. “Regina, come back here immediately. This discussion is not over.” 

 

Regina ignored her mother and ran down the marble staircase that led to the foyer. 

 

“Regina!” Her father called out softly from the bottom, having left his office after hearing the commotion upstairs. His heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down her face. What had Cora done this time?

 

Regina rushed past him without making eye contact and jerked her arm away when her father tried to reach out to her. She needed to put as much distance between her and this mansion as she could. She ran down the steps leading to the main driveway and climbed in her car.

 

“Regina!” She heard her mother calling her one more time. Regina just sped away toward the only place she knew she would be safe from her mother.

 

EC

 

David tightened his grip on the blanket he had carried to the playground where he knew he would find Regina. It had been their secret rendezvous point, the only place in Storybrooke they could be together when they’d started dating.

 

He approached the crumbling castle on which Regina was sitting. The playground had been condemned years prior, when the mayor had opened a newer and safer one on the other side of town but the locals had petitioned to keep the old one overlooking the ocean. No kids ever came to play nowadays but for the ones who did years ago, it had become a lovers’ nest. 

 

David stood in front of her and silently wrapped the blanket around her shaking form. With only her light sport jacket on, Regina was freezing in the January evening breeze. The brunette wrapped her arms around David’s neck and buried her face into his chest. David just held her close to him, letting her cry. There was nothing he could say. He knew Cora well enough to understand how much pressure Regina was under.

 

When Regina finally quieted, David kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Regina shook her head. “No.”

 

“Was it about the competition?” David insisted.

 

Regina shrugged. “It started that way.” She slowly straightened up so she could look David in the eyes. “But it was about us.”

 

David nodded once. He had feared this day would come eventually, especially since their relationship was now public. Cora had let it happen if it meant a gold medal but they didn’t bring back the gold.

 

“She wants me to marry some rich guy…” Regina continued. “Why can’t I be good enough for her? Why can’t my choices be good enough?” The tears had started flowing again. “When am I not gonna be enough for you?”

 

David gasped in shock. Cora had utterly destroyed her daughter's self-worth. He cupped her cheeks to force her to look into his eyes. “Regina, I love you. You don’t have to prove anything to me. All I want is for you to be happy.”

 

A choked sob escaped her throat at the confession. She sank into David’s embrace and let herself cry. She had never wanted this life. Cora had imposed it on her. But she wouldn’t trade it for anything if it meant being with David.

 

David held her until Regina cried herself to sleep. Gently, David reached for her car keys in her jacket’s pocket before lifting Regina into his arms. He carried her to the car and made her as comfortable as possible in the passenger’s seat before extracting his cell phone from his back pocket.

 

David searched for the text Henry had sent earlier and composed one himself.  _ Regina is with me. I’m going to take her to my place for tonight. _ He reread the message before sending it. He kissed Regina’s forehead and caressed her cheek. The brunette scrunched up her nose in her sleep and leaned instinctively against David. “I wish you could see how precious you are. You are extraordinary, Regina. No matter what your mother says.”

 

When David parked in the driveway of his modest home, Ruth was already waiting for him on the small porch. “I made a bed for her.” She announced as her son was carrying the sleeping brunette into their home. Ruth loved Regina and she considered her like a daughter. She couldn’t understand how her mother could be so cruel to the young girl.

 

“Thanks, mom.” David kissed Ruth on the cheek before making his way to the guest bedroom in the back of the house.

 

“Has she eaten?” Ruth asked as David was making Regina comfortable.

 

The young man shook his head. “I don’t think so. But I don’t want to wake her. That’s why I brought her here. I wanted her to have one peaceful night before facing Cora again.”

 

Ruth smiled at her son in pride. She had raised him well. Despite not being able to afford everything David had wanted, she had given him love and kindness. “Henry apparently agrees with you. He called five minutes ago to say that he’ll pick Regina up in the morning.”

 

David sighed. He wished he could give his girlfriend more time away from her pain but he knew that would be impossible. David rubbed Regina’s back soothingly. “I just want to take her away from this life.”

 

Ruth sat on the bed by Regina’s feet and placed her hand on her son’s shoulder. “You are. Regina is happy when she is with you.” The words that were meant to comfort him only made him more hopeless. Cora wanted to separate them and his experience had taught him that Cora more often than not obtained what she wanted.

 

ECECEC

 

“Regina, are you ready?” Granny called out from the side of the rink where she was making sure the harness would catch Regina shall she miss her quad jump. They had been practicing that move all summer but Regina was under-rotating on the throw, causing her to fall hard on the ice. 

 

The brunette nodded as she she re-adjusted her gloves. David skated behind her and reached for her waist. “We can take a break if you need to.” He whispered in her ear. Something had been bothering Regina in the past month. She wasn’t her perky self and he could feel the tiredness in her movements.

 

Regina shook her head. “We need to get this. I should be getting out of this harness soon so I can learn to control the landing. We need that move at the opening of the competition season if we want to have a chance to make the Olympics team.” Before David could argue with her, she skated away to the middle of the ice, waiting for her partner.

 

David hesitated. On the one hand, he was getting more and more concerned over Regina’s physical condition and he didn’t want her to get hurt while attempting the quad throw. On the other hand, he knew how much pressure she was under with Cora and he didn’t want to add more with unfounded accusations. In the end, he decided to trust his partner and followed her to the middle of the rink.

 

“Alright. Let’s try this again.” Granny announced. “David, just concentrate on throwing Regina as high as you can for now. We’ll work on your form later. Regina, just try to rotate it. Don’t worry about landing, we’re doing this for you. I just want you to get the sensation of nailing that quad!”

 

Regina smiled at Granny before nodding once. The couple took the ice, gaining speed to enable the move. As they were skating across the ice, David could feel Regina leaning more and more against him. As he directed them to the center of the ice, David felt Regina collapsed in his arms.

 

“Don’t throw her!” Granny screamed in a panic. But David had no intention of throwing her into the air. He stopped them and lifted her up into his arms. Regina’s eyes rolled up and everything went dark around her.

 

ECECEC

 

Dr. Whale crossed his hands over Regina’s file and leaned over to deliver the bad news. “Regina has atrial septal defect.” He looked at the young girl in the eyes. “It’s a hole in the part of the septum that separates the atria.” The doctor pointed at the sections of the modeled heart he had on his desk as he spoke.

 

“What does that mean?” Cora asked immediately.

 

“Your daughter has a hole in her heart the allows the oxygen-rich blood to flow from the left chamber to the right chamber instead of going into the ventricle as it should. So instead of delivering oxygen to her body, it’s going back to the lungs. Most people don’t notice the problem until later in life but given that Regina is an athlete, I’m not surprised she’s starting to see the symptoms now.” Whale turned his attention back to Regina. Since she was 19, she would have to make the decision concerning her care.

 

Regina played with her hands nervously. She wished David could be with her but her mother hadn’t allowed it. Since the brunette stayed silent, Dr. Whale continued. “In your case, the defect is in the lower part of the septum. It’s called primum ASD.”

 

“What’s the treatment?” Cora asked immediately.

 

“We need to repair it surgically.” Dr. Whale kept looking at Regina, who hadn’t said a word since entering his office. “Open-heart surgery.”

 

Cora gasped. “Isn’t there another way? Henry, we need to get a second opinion. Call your contacts in Boston. I’m not about to let this charlatan operate on my daughter.”

 

Henry ignored his wife’s outburst, concentrating on Regina. “Honey, what do you want to do?” 

 

“Will I be able to skate? After the surgery, will I be able to go to the Olympics?” This was the only way her mother would allow her to even be in the same room as David. If her career was over, she would never see the man she loved again.

 

Whale shook his head. “You’ll need at least six months to heal. I don’t think you’ll be able to make this Olympics cycle.” 

 

“But I will get back on the ice.”

 

Whale nodded. “Yes. Once the hole is repaired and you have sufficiently recovered, you’ll be able to train again.”

 

Regina let out a breath of relief. “What do I need to do?” Regina listened attentively as Dr. Whale described the procedure.

 

ECECEC

 

“I wish you’d have listened to me and gone to Boston for a second opinion.” Cora berated Regina as she organized her clothes in the hospital’s room dresser.

 

“Mother, going to another doctor wouldn’t have changed anything.” She replied mechanically as the nurse placed an IV in her arm and connected her to a heart monitor. She hadn’t been able to see David in the last couple of months and the separation was weighing on her heavily. 

 

Out of breath from the simple act of sitting up in her bed, Regina leaned against the pillow. “You’re ok?” The nurse asked her, trying to make the scared young woman more comfortable.

 

Regina nodded. “Just tired…” She looked in her mother’s direction.

 

The nurse understood the unspoken request. “We should let you get some rest then.”

 

“I’m not leaving my daughter here alone.” Cora resisted.

 

“She needs all the rest she can get. Besides, Dr. Whale wants to talk to you about post-operative care instructions.” The nurse lied, hoping that the good doctor would play the game.

 

“Oh.” Cora simply replied. “Get some sleep, Regina. Your father and I will see you before the surgery.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead before following the nurse out of the room.

 

Once alone, Regina curled herself in a fetal position and cried. She was scared, scared to die in the morning without seeing David again.

 

EC

 

Dr. Whale was waiting for Mr Mills in the nurse’s lounge. He had agreed to the old man’s request to let Regina’s partner and boyfriend in the hospital before the surgery. Henry didn’t have to explain his actions; Dr. Whale had spent enough time with Cora to know that there would be no reasoning with her.

 

As soon as one of the nurses announced their arrival, Whale went to greet them in the small office he seldom used in this wing of the hospital. “I can let you see her for half an hour.” The doctor told the young man. “Then she really needs to get some rest.”

 

“How is she doing?” David asked worryingly. Although Henry had kept him informed of Regina’s health, he knew the old man was hiding her true condition from him.

 

“She’ll be happy to see you.” The doctor answered truthfully. Regina was a nervous wreck and if half an hour with her boyfriend would help her relax, he was more than happy to help Henry sneak David into her room. 

 

The doctor showed David to his girlfriend’s room. Regina was unsurprisingly still awake and she gasped in both bewilderment and happiness as soon as she saw him. “David!” She squealed as she tried to sit up on the bed.

 

“Regina!” David ran toward her and hugged her tightly against him. “I’ve missed you so much.” He nuzzled in her hair. 

 

Regina was breathing hard against him, her sick heart unable to pump the much needed oxygen through her body. “You’re here.” She whispered, sinking into the warmth of his body. “You’re here.”

 

David gently pulled from her and cupped her cheeks with both hands. She looked tired and her pale skin betrayed her illness. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you.” He pecked her lips. “But I’m here, baby.”

 

Regina nodded slowly, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I love you.” She wheezed.

 

“I love you too.” David helped Regina lie back down on her bed and tucked the blanket around her. He caressed her forehead with the back of his fingers. “You’re going to feel better in no time.”

 

“I killed our Olympics dream.” She looked away from him.

 

“You didn’t. All that matters right now is you. You need to get some rest for tomorrow morning. And you need to spend all your energy healing, not worrying about anything else, ok?”

 

“What if I can’t come back to competition? What if we can never skate together again?” She kept asking.

 

“Then, we’ll be that boring couple who watches Netflix with cats and dogs on our laps.” David reassured. “I’m not leaving you, honey. We’ll find a way to be together.” He promised.

 

Regina was too tired to argue. Her eyes were closing in spite of her best efforts and she soon fell asleep, safe in David’s embrace. The young man kissed his girlfriend’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

 

EC

 

“I called Mrs. Lucas this morning.” Cora told her husband as they entered the hospital. “She’s wishing Regina a prompt recovery but is unwilling to talk about a return to competition.”

 

Henry gritted his teeth. All he cared about was for Regina to come out of surgery alive, not whether she would be able to throw herself into the air in some daredevil move. As they walked to the hospital room where Regina was being prepared for surgery, Cora continued to describe the steps they would need to follow to ensure Regina’s prompt recovery. She froze when she saw David by her daughter’s side through the large window. “What is he doing here?” She seethed.

 

Henry grabbed his wife by the forearm before she could make a scene. “Cora, stop!” Henry turned around so she would face him. “Regina loves David. I’ve stood by and watched you destroy them. But no more! Regina may not come out of this! Do you realize this? She wants to be with him and right now, what she wants is my only concern. So swallow your anger, as I know you can do so well, and let’s support our daughter.”

 

Cora was furious. How dared he speak to her this way? She greeted her teeth but before she could formulate an appropriate, caustic response, they were interrupted by a booming voice. “Morning!”

 

They turned around to find Dr. Whale standing with his clipboard a few feet away from them. How much had he heard? “I called David last night. Regina was anxious and having troubles sleeping. He’s been able to keep her calm enough for the surgery today.” He announced, answering Cora’s original question. The smug smile on his lips also betrayed his knowledge of her conversation with her husband. “We’re all set to go in an hour. Please, keep Regina calm.” He looked at Henry. “She needs your support now.” Not waiting for an answer, the doctor excused himself, leaving the couple speechless outside of their daughter’s room.

 

“How dare he?” Cora barked.

 

“He’s right.” Henry interrupted. “Regina needs all of us by her side right now.” Henry looked pointedly in David’s direction. “Including her partner.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. But as soon as she is recovered, we need to have a talk about her future. On and off the ice.”

 

Henry nodded in a conciliatory gesture. At least, he’d won this battle. “Shall we?” He extended his arm forward. Cora plastered a smile on her face before entering Regina’s room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Cora asked, ignoring David. She walked around the bed to take Regina’s free hand. David felt the tug on his arm as he tried to pull away, sure to be dismissed from the room promptly. But Henry’s hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

 

“I’m ok.” Regina answered tiredly.

 

“Dr. Whale told us you were having trouble sleeping.” Cora gently brushed Regina’s hair away from her face.

 

Regina tightened her grip on David, her lower lip quivering in indecision and fear. “I’m scared.” She finally blurted out.

 

“It’s going to be ok.” Cora soothed. “Dr. Whale is going to take great care of you. And we’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Will you?” Regina asked David. The young man looked at Cora quickly, unsure about what to answer.

 

“We’ll all be with you.” Henry answered instead, gently squeezing Regina’s knee. “David, your mother, and I will be here when you wake up.”

 

Her father’s promise seemed to appease the young woman and she relaxed on the bed. “You’re going to be ok, Regina.” David soothed while rubbing the back of her hand. Cora looked at her daughter: for the first time in months, she seemed less anxious.

 

Although she would never admit it aloud, Cora knew David was responsible for it. She hated him, or rather she was scared of him. Would he take her baby away? She had been in love once, before her mother arranged her wedding with Henry Mills. She had considered running away with her prince charming to live their happily ever after away from her mother. She hadn’t shed a tear when the old hag had died three years into her arranged marriage. Would Regina shed a tear at her funeral? Would she miss her?

 

The room felt silent as Regina held onto the people she loved with all her strength. She knew the risks. She also knew she wouldn’t be able to recover alone and she wished her mother wouldn’t force her to choose between her and David. She couldn’t: she loved her family and she loved David. She wanted to have them both by her side. Why couldn’t her mother accept him? 

 

They stayed with her until the orderlies wheeled her to the operating room. David and the Mills went to sit in the waiting area. As the first hour went by, David started to play nervously with his hands. He wanted to get up and pace the room but he didn’t dare move under Cora’s stare.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Henry offered after another ten minutes.

 

The young man shook his head. “I’m ok. I just want to make sure Regina is alright.”

 

The old man stood. “I’ll be right back.” He told his wife before heading toward the vending machines he had spotted earlier. 

 

“You know Regina won’t be able to skate for six months. She’ll be at home, resting.” Cora broke the heavy silence.

 

David jumped at the unexpected remark. “I don’t care whether she ever skates again. I just want her to be ok.”

 

Cora was taken aback by his reply. “She won’t be with you.” She clarified.

 

David looked up at the woman who had been around his entire life. “I want her to be healthy. No matter what it takes.”

 

“You would let her go?”

 

“If that’s what she wants, yes. I know this situation is causing her a lot of stress. The last thing I want is to cause more. You said it yourself. She needs all her strength to recover. And stress is not good for her.”

 

Cora frowned. “She’ll be here for a while.”

 

“She’ll spend the night in the ICU and she’ll spend the next three to seven days here before being allowed to go home to make sure her wound is healing properly. It will depend on whether they have to put tubes in her chest for drainage.” David interrupted. “She’ll be on a special diet and will have to build up her strength, probably over the next six months or so.”

 

“How do you know all this?” Cora’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I read as much as I could online.” David looked at the clock. Only five minutes had passed.

 

“You really do love her, don’t you?” Cora had never considered the possibility before.

 

“With all my heart.”

 

The two sat in silence until Henry came back with the promised coffee. “Thank you.” She told her husband as she grabbed the cup of coffee with both hands. Henry’s eyes widened in shock. His wife had never thanked him before.

 

Cora’s attention moved back to David. Her mother had taken her dreams away, forcing her into a loveless marriage. Henry was a good husband. She would never deny this but she had never loved him. Not the way Regina loved David. And Henry had never loved her the way David loved Regina. Henry may have cared for her, but there was no passion. They wouldn’t suffer from being separated from each other.

 

EC

 

Cora looked up at the clock. Regina had been in surgery for four hours already and she found herself growing more anxious by the minute. David was pacing the waiting area furiously, awaiting for some news.

 

Dr. Whale would be able to fix the physical damage to Regina’s heart but Cora was the one responsible for shattering it further. 

 

After another hour of anxiety, Dr. Whale finally appeared at the door. Cora, Henry and David rushed towards him. “Regina is awake. The surgery went great.” He reassured immediately. “We moved her to the ICU for the night.”

 

“Can we see her?” Cora pressed immediately while David slumped in a nearby chair. Regina was ok and he could finally breathe. He may never be able to see her again, but she would get to live.

 

“I can authorize only a 10-minute visit for one of you.” Whale answered.

 

“I think David should go.” Henry announced to everyone’s shock. More surprising, Cora didn’t argue with her husband and the young man followed Dr. Whale toward the ICU.

 

Henry took his wife’s hand and squeezed it in comfort. “She loves you, Cora. David is not taking her away. But if you force her to choose…” Henry let the threat hung in the air. They both knew Regina would choose David. Cora had chosen her prince charming. For the first time, she wondered whether her relationship with her mother would have been different if she had let Cora in control of her own life.  _ Probably. Certainly.  _ Perhaps by letting Regina choose, she would be able to have her little girl in her life.

 

David’s heart was beating fast in his chest as they approached the ICU. “Is she ok?”

 

Whale nodded. “She’s still a little groggy but we’re managing her pain. She has a tube in her chest and she’s connected to a lot of machines but everything is normal.” The doctor prepared the young man. He placed his hand on David’s back to stir him toward a sink. “Let’s get you washed up.” The doctor explained to David how to wash his hands and use the antibacterial soap. Once he was done, Whale directed David to Regina’s bedside.

 

She attempted a smile as soon as she saw him. “Hey baby…” He whispered to her as he came to stand on her right side. Her entire chest was covered with bandages and he could see the various tubes Whale had mentioned secured on her left side. David lifted his hand but seemed to think better of it.

 

“You can touch her.” Whale encouraged. David being by her side could only improve Regina’s condition. They needed to keep her calm and the doctor couldn’t think of a better medication.

 

David took Regina’s hand and kissed the back of it. “How are you feeling?”

 

Regina nodded. “Ok…” Her voice was hoarse from the tube she had in her throat until about ten minutes ago. “Tired.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I dreamt about us.”

 

“Oh!” David feigned his surprise. “What were we doing?”

 

“We were at the Olympics.” Regina answered, slightly out of breath. Just the simple act of talking was more draining than her most intense competitions.

 

“Did we win?” David asked her, running his fingers along the side of her arm.

 

Regina nodded. “We did our quad.” Her eyes were closing but she was fighting to spend a bit more time with David. “They cheered…”

 

“We’ll get to do our quad, baby. I promise.” Regina fell asleep before David could finish his sentence.

 

“I think we should let her rest tonight.” Whale stated. “You can see her again in the morning.”

 

David nodded mechanically, unable to tear himself from Regina. The doctor placed his hand on his shoulder to nudge the young man. “Can I kiss her?” David asked quickly. Whale nodded and waited for the young man in love to kiss his girlfriend.

 

“Sweet dreams, baby.” David whispered against Regina’s lips. “I love you, Regina.”

 

ECECEC

 

“Regina!” Cora called. “You heard Dr. Whale, no more than an hour today.” She reminded her daughter as she was getting prepared for her date with David. Whale had finally given her permission to spend some time outside and she couldn’t wait to leave her room.

 

Not that the last few months had been what she had originally expected. After her surgery, her mother had been more accepting of David and she had been able to spend most of her recovery with him by her side, first at the hospital and then at home. “I know, Mother.” Regina answered as she waltzed through her walking closet, looking for the perfect outfit. David had warned her to dress warmly for the occasion so Regina picked out her wool pullover and leggings to put underneath her jeans.

 

“And I’ll tell David the same thing.”

 

“Mother!” Regina turned around, mortified. She caught herself before she started complaining. Cora had been trying to be better with David. She had even invited him and Ruth to Thanksgiving dinner and had allowed Regina to have a special Christmas evening with David. But Regina knew that one misstep and everything could be taken away from her. “Fine.” She conceded. “I’ll be careful about not spending more than an hour out.” She promised.

 

“Thank you.” Cora hugged her daughter. The gesture was unfamiliar to Regina but she had learned to enjoy these moments with her mother.

 

“Now, finish dressing up. David will be here any minute.” Cora smiled at her daughter. “Let me get your snow boots. The weather has been nasty this past couple of days.” Regina nodded at her mother before dressing up as quickly as she could manage. Even the simplest activities often left her out of breath. 

 

Cora grabbed a hat, scarf, and gloves from the dresser before joining her daughter back in the walking closet. She helped Regina with the shoes, much to the young girl’s chagrin. Her mother’s intentions were in the right place but Regina wasn’t used to being mothered in such a way.

 

Thankfully, she was saved by a soft knock on her bedroom’s door. “Regina, someone is here to see you.”

 

The brunette didn’t give her mother enough time to lace her shoes as she jumped into David’s waiting arms. “Hello!” She greeted with a kiss.

 

“Regina!” Cora griped. “Would you stay in place for just a second so I can tie your shoes!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “She didn’t do it when I was four years old. Why now?” She whined. “Please take me away!” 

 

David chuckled as he lifted Regina up and carried her to her bed, hoping to distract Regina long enough for Cora to finish dressing her daughter. He had practice over the past three months, first with the dressings and later with her pajamas as her wound was slowly healing. When Regina was finally ready, David helped her off her bed and walked her toward the main staircase leading to the foyer.

 

David helped her down the stairs, making sure she wouldn’t trip and fall and that her heart was pumping enough oxygen through her body. Regina appreciated David’s care. It didn’t feel as overbearing as her parents’, who were always reminding her of her current limitations. With David, she was free to dream about her future. And he made these dreams concrete by training hard every day at the rink, waiting for her return to the ice. 

 

As soon as Regina stepped outside, she took a deep breath. Usually, she didn’t get to enjoy her short trip towards the car waiting for her at the bottom of the porch. But today was different. There would be no doctor appointment. Just her and David for whatever he had in mind. “Where are we going?” She asked as he helped her get comfortable in the passenger’s seat of her car. His beloved truck had broken down a couple of weeks ago and he was still waiting for the replacement part. Regina had offered him her car in the meantime since she had no use for it.

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” He pecked her lips before closing her door and jogging to the driver’s side.

 

It took all of Regina’s self-control not to ask any more questions. However, as David maneuvered along the coast, Regina knew their destination. A few minutes later, David turned into the parking lot of their “castle” on the abandoned playground.

 

She gasped as soon as she saw it. It had been repaired and painted while retaining its rustic look. Small christmas lights were wrapped around the poles and railings. The effect was breathtaking. “Your parents had it renovated.” He explained.

 

Regina looked at him questioningly. “Why?”

 

David shrugged. “They know how much it means to you.” He turned to grab the blankets he had placed on the back seat earlier. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” He waited for Regina to acknowledge him before getting out of the car. He walked backwards toward the structure to make sure Regina wouldn’t attempt to get out of the car by herself.

 

David arranged the blankets at the top of the structure and ran back to the car to help Regina. “Are you going to allow me to walk there or are you planning to carry me for the rest of my life?” Regina asked him sarcastically.

 

David sighed but let the jab pass. “Let’s just say I care about my head, which your mother would surely have if anything happened to you today.” He helped Regina walk to the castle and lifted her to the raised platform before leaping onto it himself.

 

They sat together on the edge of the structure looking at the ocean. David wrapped the blankets around them and held Regina close to him. “Warm enough?”

 

The brunette nodded. The short trip had exhausted her more than she would be willing to admit. “Remember when we were kids? We used to play here for hours.”

 

“I remember shepherd David rescuing princess Regina many times.” He kissed the side of her head. “I can’t even remember the number of dragons I’ve slayed and armies I’ve vanquished to get to you.” 

 

“And then you would climb here and ask for my hand.” Regina placed a soft kiss under his jaw. “We must have gotten engaged at least a hundred times!” She laughed.

 

David rubbed her side. “And together we’ve slayed our own monsters too.” He said more seriously. “Your ankle injury.”

 

“Your fear to throw me into the air properly.” She teased.

 

“Your heart condition.” He continued.

 

“My mother.” She whispered back as David lips sealed around hers into a tender kiss. His free hand rummaged through his jacket’s pocket for the velvet box. 

 

When they parted, David opened it in front of a shocked Regina. “Would you marry me?”

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. The ring was gorgeous. She nodded quickly, unable to find her voice. She removed her glove and let David slide the ring on her finger. “Yes.” She finally mumbled. “I’ll marry you.”


	3. To win it all

#  Chapter 3: To win it all

 

“Congratulations!” The crowd cheered as David popped the champagne. A small crowd was assembled in the community room at the rink to celebrate Regina and David’s engagement. In attendance were Ruth, Cora, Henry, Granny, Emma, and Dr. Whale along with all the friends the couple had made after fifteen years of training together. 

 

Ruth placed a champagne flute underneath the bottle and handed the beverage to Regina. “Your heart!” Cora chastesized immediately.

 

“She’ll be fine with one glass.” Whale cut. “Doctor’s order.” Regina raised her glass to the good doctor. Once everyone had been served, they raised their glasses to the young couple. Regina had been surprised of her mother’s support of her engagement. Cora was trying to change and Regina was slowly growing more comfortable about having a normal relationship with her mother. She took a small sip before smiling at David.

 

Her prince bent down to kiss her softly. “I love you.” He whispered as he clank his glass with hers.

 

“I love you too.” She replied.

 

“Congratulations, you two.” Granny took Regina in a warm embrace. “I’m so happy for you.” she tucked Regina’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Thank you for all your support. Thank you for sticking with us even though I can’t train.” Tears were shining in her eyes.

 

“Honey, there is no other pair I’d want to train.” She smiled at the young girl. David and Regina had had a bright future ahead of them before her illness and she just hoped that Regina would recover in time to realize their Olympics dream. 

 

“Regina, David, congratulations on your engagement.” Whale shook hand with the blonde man. “And as an engagement present, I’d like to give you this.” He handed an envelope to Regina. The brunette frowned and opened it quickly.

 

“Results from your last physical.” The doctor explained. “You’re in perfect health. It’s time for you to start conditioning if you want.”

 

Regina squealed in excitement and jumped up, wrapping her arms around David’s neck. Granny laughed at the gesture. She knew that Regina would have to work hard to get back to elite level but she trusted the young skater to do so. “We’ll start in the gym on Monday.” She told the young girl.

 

Cora looked at the scene from the other side of the room. She had known this moment would come eventually but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Surely, Regina needed more time to recover. She watched Regina hug Granny tightly before the old woman was called away by the receptionist. “She is happy, Cora. She wants to go back.” Henry wrapped his arm around her waist. They had been trying to work on their marriage but no matter how much they tried they didn’t love each other.

 

“It’s so soon, Henry. And she’s been through so much already.”

 

“She’s as tough as they come. She’ll be alright. Besides, Dr. Whale, Emma, and Granny won’t let her do more than she can handle. And even if she tried, David will be there to stop her.” 

 

“How did the deal we talked about go today?” Cora changed the conversation.

 

“It went through and it will be ready in June.” Henry promised.

 

The Mills and Nolans mingled with their guests until Granny came back from her office. “David, Regina, we need to talk.” The old woman looked preoccupied. “This can’t wait. I’m sorry.” The young couple and their parents filed out of the room and into Granny’s office. “Have a seat.” She ordered rather than offered.

 

David and Regina sat next to each other on the couch next to the wall opposite the large wooden desk while Cora and Ruth took the nearby armchairs. Henry stood by his wife side, waiting for Granny’s explanation. “I just talked to Mr. Gold.”

 

“Our old coach?” Regina asked, surprised.

 

The old woman nodded. “He’s now in Colorado, training Mary-Margaret Blanchard.”

 

David and Regina gasped in shock. Mary-Margaret Blanchard was the talk of the figure skating world. At barely seventeen, she and her partner Killian Jones had risen to prominence. They had won the U.S. Championship earlier this month and were set to represent the United States at the Games. “Jones tore his ACL during training. There is no way they’ll compete next month.” Regina felt sympathy for the girl, knowing how devastated she must be. “He won’t be able to skate again.” Granny announced.

 

“What does that have to do with Regina?” Cora interrupted.

 

“Mary-Margaret wants to start a partnership with David.” Granny looked at the young man. “Words of Regina’s illness have been spreading and rumors have started that she won’t come back to competition.”

 

“That’s absurd!” Cora exclaimed. “She’s about to start training again! Dr. Whale just gave her the go-ahead.”

 

“Conditioning.” Regina corrected. “There is still no guarantee that I will ever be able to skate at an elite level again.”

 

David took Regina’s hand. “You will.”

 

“We don’t know that, David! And I think Granny understands that too. That’s why she wants to talk to you about the offer. This might be the only way you’ll get to go to the Olympics.”

 

Granny nodded. She hated to do this to the young girl but she also had to think about David. He needed to train with a partner. “As your coach, it’s my duty to talk to you about this offer.”

 

“Well, you have and I’m not taking the offer. I already have a partner.”

 

“David, I think you should do the tryout.” Regina told him flatly, staring at a coffee stain on the white carpet.

 

“What? No! Regina, you are my partner. We’re going to the Olympics together.”

 

“David, I may never be able to get back to the level I was at. In the past three months, I’ve grown and gained weight. My boops are getting bigger and my muscles have become fat. Forget about not being able to train. My body has changed too. Maybe too much.” David stayed silent. He knew she was right. “You’ve always dreamt to go to the Olympics. And I won’t take that away from you. I don’t want you to resent me for it.” She looked at David as she articulated the last words.

 

“I will never resent you. I love you!”

 

“Maybe not today or even in four years when we don’t make the Olympics team. But ten years from now, twenty years? Will you always wonder what if? This is not how I want to build our life together, David.”

 

“I don’t want another partner.” David insisted. “I want you.”

 

“And I want you to give it a try. Because as you partner on the ice, I want you to be able to continue with your career. As your partner off the ice, I want to support your dreams.”

 

David cupped her cheeks. “I love you.” He kissed her forehead. “You’re extraordinary, baby.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He knew Regina would never forgive herself if he passed the opportunity. Although his mind was already made about his competition partner, he nodded at Granny. “When is the tryout?”

 

ECECEC

 

A month later, Regina found herself sitting in the stands next to Ruth, watching as David and Mary-Margaret were getting acquainted off the ice before their tryout. Cora had refused to accompany her, not understanding why Regina would let David go so easily.

 

“You know he’s already made up his mind, don’t you?” Ruth asked the brunette. “He’s not going to train with her.”

 

“I’m hoping that the tryout will change his mind or at the very least, open it to the possibility.” Regina replied. “Ruth, I’m still conditioning. I don’t know when I’ll be able to skate again. And even when I do put my skates on, I’ll have to relearn how my body moves. David will have to do the same. In a lot of ways, we’ll have to start over again. And I may not be the best partner for him right now. But she might be.” Regina took a deep breath. “She was training a quad throw with her former partner. They may be able to debut it next season. I doubt I’ll be able to do more than doubles in the fall. We won’t rank.”

 

“But you’ll be signaling your return to competition. The Olympics are in four years! That gives you plenty of time.”

 

“And Mary-Margaret will keep on improving too. She’ll find the right partner, eventually. I’d rather it be David so he has a chance.”

 

Ruth looked at the young girl. She could understand her fears; after all, her own husband had left her after he’d realized that a wife and a toddler wasn’t what he wanted for himself at twenty-two. If Regina failed, she would not only shatter her own dreams but her husband’s too. She didn’t want to be responsible for the death of their relationship and Ruth couldn’t blame her. “I think you’re selling yourself short, honey. There is a lot more than tricks in figure skating. Especially in pairs.”

 

The two women were interrupted when David and Mary-Margaret glided to the middle of the rink. Regina watched carefully as the two performed with each other. They would need to work on their transition timing and balancing but all in all, they looked good together and the small smile of Gold’s face told her that he was thinking the same. “Excuse me.” Regina got up abruptly, feeling the need to be alone. She ran towards the administrative offices at the rink, hoping to find a dark corner where she could disappear.

 

Ruth looked at her son and his new partner. She knew this was David’s best chance to return to competition but she also knew that his son’s heart would be making the decision. As the two skaters went back to talk to their coaches, Ruth followed Regina to the back of the rink. She found the young woman crying on the couch in Granny’s office.

 

Ruth sat down next to her and pulled Regina into a motherly embrace. “You need to tell David how you really feel about this partnership and stop putting on that brave mask, girl.” She rocked them soothingly. “And you need to stop putting pressure on yourself. You’ll be back out there. You just need to give yourself some time.” 

 

“Regina?” David called from the hallway.

 

The brunette straightened up on the couch and wiped her tears away furiously before answering him. “Here!”

 

His heart broke when he saw his fiance and mother in the dark office. Her makeup had smeared over her face and even though she had tried to hide it, her eyes were still red from the crying. Ruth gave her spot to David, who took Regina in a warm embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly as Regina snuggled into him. “Hey…” He whispered.

 

“Are we moving to Colorado or is she moving here? Can it wait until after the wedding?” She had so many questions but somehow these two made the top of her list.

 

“Nobody is moving. I already have a partner and I’ve just told Gold and Mary-Margaret so.” Ruth smiled at the announcement as she was slowly walking backwards towards the door. 

 

Regina looked up at him. “David, no! You can’t keep waiting on me. What if I can never skate again?”

 

Granny collided with Ruth as she went to check in on David and Regina after seeing their guests out. Gold had been furious about David’s decision, warning her that Regina would never be competition ready, not after so much time away from training. Mary-Margaret had just thanked Granny for the opportunity. The coach knew that the young skater would have no problems finding the right partner. She sighed when she heard Regina plead with David.

 

Although Dr. Whale and Emma had both mentioned that Regina was ready to skate again, Granny had been holding her back. She wanted her to do more conditioning, hoping that if she could strengthen her leg muscles before attempting any tricks, the muscle memory would do the rest. 

 

But Granny had been wrong. Figure skating wasn’t just about the physical prowess of taking off into the air; it was also about the mental ability to know you could do so. “Regina!” The old coach grumbled out, making the girl jump. “Go clean yourself up and put on some skates. On the ice in fifteen minutes.” She left the room before anyone could argue with her, all the while preparing a workout routine for her pair skaters.

 

“Come on, honey. I’ll help you get ready.” Ruth extended her hand toward Regina. David silently encouraged her before heading to the men’s locker room.

 

Twenty minutes later, Regina walked towards the rink with her skates on, holding on to Ruth’s hand for support. David was already on the ice talking to Granny about their training session. “Sorry I’m late.” The young girl blurted out as she removed her skate guards.

 

“That’s ok, honey.” Granny smiled. “I was just talking with David about the workout. I want you to spend a good ten minutes warming up. Then we’ll work on some turns and crossovers. Nothing fancy, understood?” Regina and David nodded.

 

He extended his hand to his partner and helped her on the ice. Regina was all smile as he glided backwards, holding on to her. “Ok?” He asked. Regina nodded quickly. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Even in her wildest dreams, she had never imagined herself back on the ice again.

 

Granny closely scrutinized the couple gliding over the ice. “She seems to be doing good.” Ruth commented, still nervous about her son’s decision.

 

Granny put her hand on Ruth’s shoulder. “David made the right choice today, Ruth.” She returned her attention to the pair. Earlier, David had been skating alongside Mary-Margaret. Sure, they had hit their spins and most of their jumps together but it was missing the connection she was now looking at. He was skating with Regina and even on these simple moves, the effect was breathtaking.

  
  


ECECEC

 

Regina was holding her bouquet tightly, waiting for the music to start. She smiled at her father nervously. “You look gorgeous, princess.” Regina was wearing an off-white gown with a ballroom skirt and sweetheart neckline embroidered with lace. Her scar was barely visible above the edge of the dress and she had made no effort to cover it. David called it ‘his little warrior’ in reference to the battle Regina had fought against her illness. They were both proud of it.

 

Henry offered Regina his arm. “David is a lucky man.”

 

“I’m the lucky one.” Regina whispered as she locked her arm with her father’s. She took a shaky breath to calm her nerves. “Why am I so nervous? I’ve dreamt of this moment since I was a little girl.” 

 

Henry patted Regina’s hand. “It’s perfectly normal to be nervous. You and David are about to embark on an incredible journey.”

 

As the music started to play, Henry nudged Regina forward. The brunette followed her father with small, uncertain steps but as soon as she saw David standing at the altar, all of her doubts evaporated. As soon as she was within reach, David extended his hand to help Regina up the couple of stairs to the altar. Regina leaned over and handed her bouquet to Ella, her maid of honor.

 

Everything after that moment was a blur. She remembered David saying ‘I do’ and her repeating the words to him. She vaguely remembered the kiss and the crowd cheering. But if anyone had asked Regina anything else about the ceremony, she wouldn’t have been able to answer. All she knew was that she was now married to her prince charming and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted on her chest.

 

The next few hours also passed quickly and when the evening drew to a close, Regina was more than ready to have a few hours alone with David. As she was about to climb into the limousine that was supposed to take them to the guest house on her parents’ property, Cora and Henry handed a small gift to their daughter. “It’s for the two of you. Open it when you get home.”

 

Regina hugged her mother tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you for organizing my wedding with David.”

 

Cora pulled out of her daughter’s embrace and held her at arm’s length, looking at the young bride adoringly. “Take care of each other.” Tears were brimming in her eyes. She hugged Regina one more time before helping her into the car.

 

David plumped down next to her and they waved their friends and family goodbye as the limo drove away from the country club where they had held their wedding reception. They wouldn’t be going on their honeymoon right away as they needed to train for the upcoming season. “So Mrs. Nolan, are you happy?”

 

“Very much, Mr. Mills.” She replied jokingly before kissing him. Once they parted, Regina stared into David’s baby blue eyes. He was her first and only love. Together, they had shared their first kiss and as they’d grown older, they had explored each other’s body as much as their clothes would let them. Tonight, he would be her first. And she knew that it was reciprocated.

 

When the car came to a stop ten minutes later, Regina frowned. They were in the middle of town, far from her childhood home. “James, why did we stop?” Regina asked her driver.

 

“Your mother left specific instructions.” James replied with a smile. He had known Regina since she was just a baby, having driven the Mills family home from the hospital. “Open the box.” James jumped out of the driver’s seat to go open the rear door.

 

Regina had forgotten about the gift her mother had given her. She opened the box quickly and retrieved two sets of keys with matching chain representing an ice skate. David turned around and look at the house they were parked in front of. The white two-story house was colonial in design with two columns supporting a mezzanine balcony. “Did your parents just buy us a house?” He asked in awe.

 

Regina chuckled. “It would appear so.” She handed David a set of keys. “Shall we?”

 

David slid of the car first and helped Regina to her feet. Laughing, he swept her off her feet. “Tradition dictates that I carry you over the threshold.”

 

Regina relaxed in his arms. “Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?” The two lovers laughed as David carried her to their new home under James’ amused eyes. He was happy for her. She had everything she had ever wanted to and she deserved her happy ending. Or happy beginning as it was.

 

David opened the door and carried Regina to the foyer before helping her on her feet. They walked through the tastefully decorated dining room that led to a large kitchen. “I think your mom overestimated our cooking needs.” David joked as he went through the fully equipped kitchen.

 

“Or not!” Regina lifted a cooking book for beginners.

 

They continued exploring the downstairs area before heading upstairs. The first room was a guest bedroom with a view of the large backyard. The next room contained all of Regina’s and David’s trophies and empty spaces for the ones to come. “I guess my mother was in on this.” David mused as he ran his fingers through his ice skating journals.

 

“I wonder when they had time to move all of this!” Regina grabbed the first skates her mother had gotten her, the only pair she had kept throughout her career. “I mean, I was sleeping in my room just this morning!”

 

David wrapped his arm around Regina’s waist and pull her to him. “Well, we were out for most of the day.” Despite her heels, David was tall enough to kiss the top of her head.

 

Regina turned around in David’s arms and ran her hands over his chest before looping her arms around his neck. “Want to see our bedroom?”

 

David laughed as he lifted her up in his arms one more time. “Let me take you, my Queen.” He joked.

 

“My Prince Charming!” Regina laughed as David carried her to their bedroom. She squealed as soon as she saw their bed. It had the headboard she had shown her mother last month, the one with a carved lilly. “She remembered!” David sat her down on the bed before removing her shoes.

 

“I think we should fully take advantage of what this room has to offer before we explore the rest of the house.” He suggested.

 

Regina’s breath caught in her throat. “I think we should too.” She leaned forward to capture David’s lips into a hungry kiss.

 

ECECEC

 

Regina took a deep breath as she stepped onto the ice for the freestyle program. This was what they had been working for for the past four years: a shot at an Olympics medal. It hadn’t been easy: in their first year, they had finished 15th at Nationals, 42 points away from the winners. Mary-Margaret and her new partner, Graham Humbert had managed two quad throws in their short, landing them in first place.

 

Regina felt David’s hands on her waist and she turned toward him. He was as nervous as she was. There were third after the short program with a shot at the Gold. “I want to do a quad.” Regina whispered.

 

David looked at her incredulously. “I’m guessing you’re not talking about our quad twist.” They had spent two years perfecting that move and it had been their ticket to the Olympics. A month ago, their artistic score combined with this powerful move had landed them in first place at Nationals, 1.2 points ahead of Mary-Margaret and Graham. The victory had guaranteed them the lone spot for the United States going to the Olympics.

 

“I can do it, David! And it will give us our Gold Medal.”

 

David debated. On the one hand, a clean program would guarantee them a spot on the podium. But not the gold medal. If Regina could land a quad throw, they would surely win. She had been practicing the move over the past year, beating herself up for not being able to land it consistently. They had never tried it in competition. And Granny would surely have their heads if she missed the landing and cost them the podium. But David knew his wife better than anyone. She always performed better under pressure. “Ok.” He whispered to her. “On the first throw.”

 

Regina nodded as they came into position in the middle of the rink. She was leaning against David, his hand across her chest to carry her in the beginning. The move didn’t contribute any technical points but the fans liked it. And as Granny had hammered in their head, when the jury was drawn into a performance, they often forgot to deduct points.

 

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she wetted her lips nervously. But as the music started, she found herself absolutely calm. Their first move was their quad twist and as David threw her into the air, Regina knew that nothing was impossible. She heard the applause as David caught her and pushed her backwards.

 

Granny watched their every movement carefully: they were moving effortlessly across the ice. There was pure joy in their skating and she could tell the judges enjoyed the performance.  _ This is what pairs should be about. _ She mused. She had been against the new point system, which prioritized tricks over artistry, but she had learned to work the choregraphies around it. 

 

She frowned as David gained speed. He didn’t need to go that fast for the throw jump! She gasped when he threw Regina into the air and she managed four revolutions before landing with one foot on the ice. The crowd cheered for the skaters and Granny found her heart beating faster. If they finished their program with no mistakes, they could get a Gold Medal! After she strangled them with her bare hands for disobeying her, of course.

 

“Another.” Regina breathed out as they landed their side-by-side jumps and he took her hand. “Quad.” She finished. David gained speed and threw Regina in the air one more time. Her landing was a little shaky but she managed to hold on to the jump. All they had to do was their death spiral and it would be over.

 

As the music stopped, the couple heard the roaring from the crows. No other pairs had performed a quad twist and two quad throws in the Olympics before. David hugged Regina tightly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.” He told her before kissing her.

 

As they skated toward the kiss and cry, they noted the tears in Granny’s eyes. She congratulated the both of them before directing them to the bench. As they waited for their scores, Regina glanced towards the spot where their parents were sitting. Henry had graciously offered for Ruth to come, a gesture that had meant the world to David. She smiled at her mother, brightly. No matter what the results would be, there were no regrets.

 

“Regina Mills-Nolan and David Nolan have earned in the free skate 160.56 points.” Regina and David screamed at the score. They had just beaten the world record! David wrapped his arms around his wife in pure joy.

 

“You did it!” 

 

“We did it!” She corrected. As they made their way toward the medalists’ area, Regina felt the tiredness settling in. As they sat on the winner bench, the reality of their situation set in. With only one pair to go, they were guaranteed a silver medal. But Regina hoped for the gold. They watched as the German pair evolved around the ice. Their timing was perfect and Regina started to wonder if her quad jumps would be enough considering the pair had the same move.

 

As they waited for their opponents’ score, David leaned toward Regina and rubbed her back. “This was our best skate. There is nothing more we could have done.”

 

Regina couldn’t make the announcer’s words out through her nerves but as soon as she saw the scores on the board, she erupted into tears. The total score was 245.67 points to their 246.78. They had done it! They had won the Olympic Gold Medal. After everything they had been through together, they were living their dream. Regina wrapped her arms around David and cried tears of joy. “We won.” She whispered.

 

“Yes… Yes, we did.” David held her tight. “But my biggest victory is the day you became my wife. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

 

“We wouldn’t be here without each other.” She replied before kissing her husband. “This is our road to gold.”


End file.
